Let's Play The Punishment Game!
by Matsuri Kazehana
Summary: Whenever the Vargas Brothers are at home alone, they play the Punishment Game. Feliciano has a dark side, and Lovino is his 'precious item'. Their fobidden love has created a game of who would please the other, and it's none other than an UNO game...their words..? Let's Play. Itacest fanfic! Yaoi, incest, the works... Based off of Vocaloid's 'Batsu Game.'


**Hey guys Matsuri Kazehana here with another Hetalia fic. This time it's an Itacest fic. But before that a few warnings...**

**WARNING:This is an Itacest fic, meaning that there is yaoi and incest in it. Also 2p Feliciano is shown here for your information.**

**I also apologize for any spelling errors I may have missed.**

**DISCLAIMER: Axis Powers: Hetalia is not owned by me. I only own the plot to this.**

**I also do not own Batsu Game, the song this fic is based on. Vocaloid owns it, as it is sung by Hatsune Miku and Megpoid/Gumi.**

**Now, please enjoy this story!**

**Let's Play the Punishment Game!**

Lovino Vargas came home one day, tired and frustrated. It was another day at Gakuen Hetalia, the international school with the best people of the nations of the world. Of course, having a really persistent tomato bastard trying to hug you all the time, and two pervert bastards trying to molest your brother at your heels all day could be very frustrating. Thank God it was Friday. Walking towards the kitchen, he saw a yellow post-it note on the refridgerator.

_Let's play._

That's all it said. A faint smirk appared on the Italian's lips, as he walked towards the basement. During these times, the type of game the Italians played weren't games on consoles, but a card game. They called it...The Punishment Game.

The basement of their house is very spacious, with only a light bulb to dimly light the space. Lovino opened it, and saw his younger brother at the table with a stack of UNO cards.

"Ah, Fratello! I'm glad you came!" Feliciano Vargas said with his signature smile, but something was different, and Lovino knew is, because this always happened when they played the Punishment Game.

Nobody knew this, but Feliciano, the happy-go-lucky person of the Vargas Brothers had a dark side. He was very possessive of what he has as well; Lovino knew,because he is one of those items.

Yes...the Vargas Brothers were in a relationship...A relationship of intimacy and passion, not the relationship of agreeable brothers.

"Of course I would, dannazione. The Punishment Game is one of the games that I actually enjoy..." He took his seat across from his brother, and picked up his cards.

Feliciano giggled and said two words.

"Let's play."

**~Batsu Game~**

The game went underway and Lovino was thinking deeply. Currently there was a Yellow 6 on the top of the stack.

_'Should I use my Draw 2, of my Wild 4..?'_

"Fratallo...? Aren't you going to put your card down?" Feliciano asked oh-so-innocently.

"Maledizione, shut up!" Lovino bitterly replied as he sighed and placed the Yellow Draw 2. Giggling ever so innocently his dark blood-red eyes gleamed in the dim light and picked up his two cards.

"I like it when you play rough, Fratello. This will be good...hehe!"

_'Oh hell yes! I'm not going to lose to you, Feli, I'm gonna make sure of it!'_

**~Batsu Game~**

Their game continued and Feliciano was scanning his cards for the perfect one to destroy his brother and make him his tonight. There was a Blue 7 on the top of the stack.

_'Would the Skip do, or the Reverse...?'_

Giggling with blood lust, he muttered, "This is fun...hehe!"

**~Batsu Game~**

Their long game continued and once again, Lovino was in a pinch. A Green 9 was on the top of the stack, appearing out of nowhere from the sea of red.

_'0 or Wild...? These won't do though...How can I beat him...?'_

"Are you quitting, Fratello...? It'd be a shame if you were." Feliciano said with a smirk on his cute face.

"Hell no Feli! I'm just thinking!"

"Well, that's good then..."

**~Batsu Game~**

Their game continued in silence. The only noises that were made were the sounds of cards hitting the table of being picked up. In succession, a heated battle ensued for the prize of topping in the nights activities.

_Red 1 Red 5 Red 3 Switch to Green 3 Green 2 Green 0 Green 5_

_Switch to Blue 5 switch to Yellow 5 Yellow 8 Yellow Skip Blue Skip Blue Reverse Blue Skip._

_Blue 9 Blue 0 Blue 8 Blue 5 Blue 1 Place Wild Card and choose Yellow._

_Yellow 1 Yellow 4 Yellow 3 Yellow 5 Yellow Draw 2 Wild 4 choose Red._

_Red 3 Red 0 Red 5 red 1 Red 4 Place Wild choose Blue._

_Blue 5 Blue 8 Blue 2 Blue 0 Blue 5 place Wild choose Yellow._

_Yellow 4 Yellow 3 Yellow 2 Yellow 5 Yellow Skip Green Skip Green Reverse Green Skip._

_Green 1 Green 7 Green 8 Green 4 Green 0 Green 1 place Wild card choose Red._

_Red 0 Red 1 Red Draw 2. Place Wild 4 choose Blue..._

The cycle continued for countless minutes...Then a mind blowing event started the downhill of the game.

"Hehe...Uno, Fratello..." Feliciano smiled, as he placed a Skip Green and a Draw 4 Wild Card.

"What the fuck! I lost again! Maledizione!" Lovino roared as he threw his cards onto the table...and being the Italian clutz he was, fell off of his chair onto the floor.

"My, my...Fratello's getting impatient~" Getting up from his chair the younger Italian walked over to his older brother and squatted, both pairs of eyes locking. The red color of Feliciano's eyes faded, and the innocent chocolate eyes of the one Lovino loved came back.

Reaching out, Feliciano brushed his fingers over his brother's hyper-sensitive curl.

"Mmh! F-Feli..." Lovino moaned and his lips were claimed by the one person that could ever make him look this way: defenseless and moaning...begging for more. They parted, faces flushed with a bright pink.

"Oh Dio, Feli...Fuck me now...Please..." Lovino breathed out, lust filling his eyes.

Feliciano merely blushed darker colors, and giggled softly. "I don't think here's the right place to do it, Fratello...I think Nonno's coming home soon..But I promise to make you feel good..." he said, hands slightly brushing the other's nether regions, which were excited for more.

"A-ah...Shit...I forgot..." the older Italian barely said, as his body shook from the slight motion. Feliciano got up from the squatting position, and grabbed his brother's hand, taking them to their joined bedroom, where they would have an...enjoyable night there.

**~Batsu Game~**

While the Vargas Brothers were having a night full of an never-ending fever and everlasting passion, three perverts were shoving tissues up their noses to cover up their volcanic-explosion-like nosebleeds as they watched the erotic scene before them.

"Ah! Lovino! You look sooo cute like that!" Spanish pervert Antonio said, as he fondled over 'his' Italian.

"Kesesesesese! Thank goodness for video cameras!" German pervert Gilbert said, as he recorded the whole thing in front of him.

"Ah...the passion here! It reminds me of home..." French Pervert Francis said, as he pulled a red rose out of nowhere, making a dramatic scene for himself.

Then, an idea came into Gilbert's mind, as blood red eyes gleamed with mischief.

"So...the Punishment Game...huh? Well... ore-sama does deserve to be treated like a king...Kesesesese!"

Nonno was nowhere to be seen during the rest of the night, but in the far distance, if you listened, you'd hear an Italian singing about his grandsons growing up into fine men, and finding a love that was good to them.

**Owari!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Please look out for the possible extra to this story. It won't be a yaoi story, but it will have more characters in it, and it will revolve around Batsu Game, but it will be based off of Hetaloid's War Game, or their version of Batsu Game.**

**Please review if you liked it, or if you think my writing needs more details in it! Thank you for reading!**

**Until next time!**

**-Matsuri Kazehana**


End file.
